


The Rest was Silence

by Tashilover



Category: Daredevil (TV), slenderman - Fandom
Genre: horror themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was clearly wrong.</p><p> </p><p>A slenderman fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest was Silence

Foggy was standing in the corner.

It reminded Matt of his days back the orphanage when the nuns used to punish the kids by making them stand in the corner. They would have to lean their forehead against the wood, keeping them from allowing their eyes to wander. Matt never had to do that for obvious reasons. He remembered how some of the kids used this punishment to calm from their anger-high, letting the cool wood press against their hot skin, using the lull of privacy to brush away the tears.

It was one thing when a child was doing it. It was another when a full grown adult did it.

"Foggy?" Matt asked, walking in further into the office. His friend still had not turned around. "Are you alright?"

So far nothing told Matt there was danger nearby. No unusual smells, Foggy's heart rate was normal, and the only other person nearby was Mrs. Lusby who was renting the office down the hallway. "Foggy...?"

There was no danger, but that didn't mean something wasn't wrong. The room felt different to him, like someone moved the furniture without telling him. It felt smaller, almost stifling in its structure.

The smell was different as well. The office usually smelled like mixture of Karen's patchouli oil and Foggy's love for M&Ms. It still smelled like that but... Matt couldn't put his finger on it. It smelled old. Like Karen and Foggy hadn't been in this office for days.

Matt suddenly realized he was still _trying to walk to Foggy_. He wasn't taking his time, he didn't stop to think at any point. What should've taken two seconds to cross the room suddenly took five minutes.

"Is this a dream?" Matt said out loud. It couldn't be a dream though. Matt clearly remembered getting up this morning, having breakfast, getting to the office and spending a few hours working Mr. Jonas case. He'd meant to go straight home and rest before going out again into the night. The only reason he came back was because he forgot his cell phone. He was only gone for ten minutes. "Foggy, please answer me, am I dreaming?"

Foggy continued to face the wall.

Swallowing his rising panic, Matt moved forward, aware of his every step. He was moving all right, and this time, he got to his friend without delay.

"Foggy?" Matt reached out, grasping Foggy's shoulder. It wasn't cold under his hand, but it didn't feel like regular body temperature either. "Foggy?"

He turned him around. Foggy's clothes felt familiar under his hand-

_-they didn't, it felt dirty and worn-_

"Foggy," Matt said again almost breathless. "I swear, if you don't answer me, I'm going to poke you in your eye."

He moved his arm up.

In his life, Matt has unknowingly touched horrible things. Just last week he accidentally shoved his hand into a pile of dog crap while trying to pick up his cane. Whilst trying to clean out his refrigerator, he grabbed a head of old lettuce and his fingers fell through the wet, rotting mess. Something, he learned suddenly, was always better than nothing.

Matt raised his hand, anticipating the curve of Foggy's chin, the touch of his slight stubble, and the soft warm fat of his cheeks. Instead, there was nothing.

No eyes, no mouth, no hair. Nothing but a vast emptiness.

As his fingers spread out, a low whine fell out of Matt's mouth. All of his senses were screaming at him, telling him this was wrong, wrong, wrong!

WRONG.

Suddenly all of his suspicions about the room, the off-smell, the odd distance, the little things his senses could not define for him, sharpened. No longer the room held the familiar smell of his friends. It stunk of rotting flesh and poisoned water, making him gag and cough.

Matt snatched his hand back and he stumbled away. His lungs were burning, his senses on fire, receiving more and more information. Matt could've forgiven himself for being tricked into thinking this man was Foggy. They had the same body shape, same clothes, same smell and feel- and yet the more Matt studied, the more he couldn't believe how wrong he was. This man was taller than Foggy, taller than anyone Matt has ever met. His senses must be on the fritz because this man's head reached the top of the ceiling-

The man raised his arms like his he was expecting a hug. His thin, long arms, reached out towards Matt, arms that were five feet long-

"Matt?"

Matt gave out a slight cry and sat up so quickly in his chair, Foggy wretched his hand back in surprise. "Whoa!"

"Foggy?" Matt said confused, his words slightly slurring. A small river of drool dribbled down his chin. He hastily wiped it off with the back of his hand, blinking away the sleep. It was a dream, he thought as the world around him relaxed. He was in his office, and it didn't feel weird or dirty or old. Karen was in the next room, happily eating a jelly-filled donut. The warmth of the afternoon sun was streaming through the windows and Foggy's soft hand was on his back again, gentler this time. "Sorry, buddy. Didn't mean to wake you like that. But we have to meet Mr. Jonas in twenty minutes."

"Mr...? Oh, yes, yes, of course. Um..."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit hazed."

Matt blinked up at him. His senses told him Foggy had a face, had a nose and mouth and flesh to cover it all, but to make sure, he brought up his hand and gently pressed his fingers against Foggy's cheek. It felt warm.

He could tell Foggy's eyebrows rose in mild confusion. "You alright there?"

"Yes," he said, dropping his hand. "Give me a minute to use the bathroom."

Foggy grinned and moved away. "Yeah, sure. I'm going to go grab our coats."

It should be fine. That smelled like Foggy, it felt like Foggy.

Matt couldn't be sure, but he was certain for the half second it took for Foggy to turn around, his friend's arms were long enough for the knuckles to drag across the floor.


End file.
